gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Batorhos/My Issues With Some People
Ok, so there are some things since I am here that really tick me off. Here is a list. : First. Once ______________ said I was copying his signature, when it wasn't even the same at all. Then he said he is gonna tell admin that it is copying and then I have to change it. First of all, I though there is a rule the restricts him from saying I'm copying his idea. Now I see this guy as a person who blackmails people, and snitches on them even though they gave him what he wanted. : Second. The same person as the above, said I copied his idea of having more than one signature, then he got all mad at me. GUESS WHAT? I DIDN'T! I wanted to preserve those. Now, I had to find some stupid lie, so he won't get his panties in a bunch, : Third. The same user keeps giving me a lot of bull crap. I really don't like that. He gets mad easily, and he constantly has problems with everybody. : Fourth. I have an issue with people who copy my work, but do I go all nuts on them... no. I let them copy it, and not give a crap. _________ asked to use one of my ideas, but I let her because she said she will give me credit. So please, if you dont want to be on my To Hate List, don't come to me asking to use my ideas, that most of all, really ticks me off. : Fifth. For all of you, do you have any manners? I have so far never seen a signle user here who is as polite as my father for instance. My father, an architect was so generous, that he made the plans for a pediatrics infurmury office for free. Do you guys have a signle clue how much an architect is payed for planning a building? It sometimes takes him months to finish some buildings. : Sixth. You guys remember that Userboxes/Test page, very popular... Well, you guys should know that I came up with that. it is classified as a creation, so Jzfredskins said that it is not an official wiki page. That meant I was in charge of that page's advance. You all saw it advancing, and kept adding your names to the place where is says contact these people is you need any help. It would have been ok if you had my permission, but you didn't. So I removed all of them. A week or so later, you guys started adding them back, without my permission once again. I removed them and warned you guys I will report you. Then, a person added his name with admin permission. I really don't like that, it makes them look like a spoiled, snitching, brat. But, I didn't complain about that now did I? Even though my page is a creation, and it is a creation, and NOT an official wiki page, he could add it because he had admin permission. Please, I ask that person nicely, to remove your name from it. I am asking you all politely, to please stop bugging me with copying my ideas, because it really irritates me. With regards, Category:Blog posts